Chain saws are provided with chain guards which are placed over the guide bar assembly when the tool is not in use. Also, chain saws have been equipped with sharpening arrangements by means of which the cutters of the saw chain moving about the guide bar can be sharpened as required. Sharpening arrangements of this kind are configured as an additional piece of equipment and are mounted on the guide bar; however, since an additional individual accessory apparatus is therefore present, the entire chain saw outfit is disadvantageously burdened therewith.